Hands
by Scana
Summary: Is it just Harry's imagination or he is in for some seriously troubling fetish? And why the center of this rather shamefull matter has to be certain potion professor? Just easy going fluff - SLASH - Snarry
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"You most certainly can not."

"But I already did, didn't I?"

"I believe that the cauldron in your hands deserves your full attention, Mr. Potter."

Harry indeed dedicated a few more minutes to scratching away some truly unpleasant looking pieces of cinders melted to the metal. How did Neville managed to do this? Harry wasn't that great at potions himself, but at least the thing that remained in _his_ cauldron at the end of the class could be counted for _liquid_.

From time to time he would look over at the large table elevated slightly from the rest of the classroom. Teacher's table. Snape's table… sort of. Harry was sitting right in front of him in the first desk. Trying to clean the bloody cauldron as his detention.

Stupid Ron and his stupid remark about Harry giggling. He wasn't giggling. He just **chuckled** at something Hermione said about "Incapability of Draco Malfoy's brain to process information about anything else expect for his chauvinist little ego." When Snape actually scold him for doing something wrong. Ron then said something about "Ferret face." And Harry's detention was now a sad reality.

Even though it was a good laugh it wasn't worth sitting here with the most nettlesome person Harry known. And yet there was this strange atmosphere about them sitting so close in an empty room. Especially when Harry had the most outstanding view at his professor's hands.

He didn't know what bothered him so much about this particular pair of hands. He looked at them from time to time when he thought Snape was reading and wasn't paying attention to him. There just seemed to be a ridiculous amount of little details he never noticed about Snape's hands before.

For example how long and slender where his fingers, attached to such a wild palms. He has short nails cut into perfect bows and very pointy knuckles which endorsed a really outrageous craving to just _bite_ on them.

Harry was taken aback by sudden struck of ecstatic fascination. They were just so _pure_.

It wasn't anything weird. Sure professor Snape was normal human being with normal hygienic habits. It shouldn't catch Harry's attention **that** much. Then he looked at his own hands. His nails were jagged because he kept biting them, his fingers were still dirty from the potion class earlier. Harry wondered what kind of fingerprints his palms would leave on his professor's white hands if he touched them.

There would certainly has to be some kind of mark left behind. Harry's mark. Done solely by him. And no one would know. Only Harry and… Severus. He felt rising heat in his cheeks. It felt unnatural to call his professor by his given name even if it was only in his own thoughts. His head was in clouds so high he failed to realize that he have stopped working and was just staring boldly.

It also took him quite a long time to acknowledge that these hands weren't moving for some time now.

"One would think that by _this_ time you would know what a cauldron is, Potter. Why won't you turn your attention back to it?"

Snape was barking as always but his voice was disturbingly low. Almost a whisper. When one of Snape's long fingers started to play with corner of the book he was reading, Harry felt _provoked_ to the extend he actually wanted to stand up and just **do** something very stupid about that ridiculously tasteful hands.

"Huh?" was the only thing his brain could manage. Harry was unable to take his eyes off of the hands which were now only seconds away from being remembered as stunningly beautiful in his mind forever. Finally after a moment that felt like eternity he slowly tore his gaze and rose his eyes to meet Snape's.

Snape wasn't smiling, he wasn't angry either. Stoic as usual there was just a small glimpse of amusement in his stare. Harry somehow snapped out of his weird trance. Looking into deeps eyes of his professor he felt like drowning. He blushed furiously and looked away immediately.

Silence fell between the two. Not unpleasant, not angry… just a bit of embarrassing. Maybe **A** **LOT**. For some reason Harry had a feeling that Snape is laughing at him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't like this was actually _his_ fault, right? It was _Snape's_ fault for having such offending hands. That must be it.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Harry tried again. This time his gaze was locked on the idiotic cauldron he began to clean again. There was a long pause, where only scratching and Harry's unexplainable nervous shivery breathing could be heard.

Yes. It simply _has to be_ all Severus's fault. He shouldn't have these alluring hands and such deep voice. With that voice like this how is it possible for anyone _not_ to want hear it again?

"Only one and only if it's not stupid," Snape said with husky voice.

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment. Some kind of warm jolts just rushed down his spine. Was he the only one feeling the growing tension between them? He would never believe that a single sentence could do this to him.

"Your hands sir…" Harry answered almost in whisper.

"What about them?" Was it possible for Snape to have actually playful expression on his face?

"They're," Harry gulped, "… How come you don't have a single scar?" He looked at his professor again and his heart did funny things in his chest.

"Speak up properly. What's on your mind, Potter?" There was definitely a hint of irritation.

"You've been brewing potions for most of your life, right? How come you don't have any scars or burns on your hands?" Harry asked again. Oh Merlin, it felt stupid. He was most definitely the stupidiest person alive heading at rocket speed towards another detention and maybe even points taken.

Had he breathed some enchanted vapors from Neville's cursed cauldron? There couldn't be any other possibility for his mad behavior. And yet he felt strangely at ease talking in whispers with his most feared professor.

"What a silly question," Severus sighted and it sounded almost… tender. If Harry hadn't known him better he would go as far as claiming he chuckled. But that was impossible, right? It was still Snape, right? Why he wasn't angry at Harry?

Said person quickly looked up to meet his professor's eyes. He felt as if the time have slowed down. Severus caressed his hand with the other one. It didn't seem that he would say anything more.

Here it goes again. Harry felt the urge to do something about the hands. He had to touch them, inspect them, caress them, lick them, bite them… Oh God!

He stood up swiftly causing his chair to fall to the ground. He put the cauldron on desk with upset clank, looking at these hands he made a few steps closer to them. His heart was racing and he was sure he looked like a fool. But he couldn't control himself anymore. He seemed to shiver with excitement only from imagining nibbling those knuckles. Do it in real? He might get a nosebleed.

Snape was watching him suspiciously, but haven't said anything when Harry took another step closer to him. He didn't understand why his student looked so _desperate_. It occurred to him as funny at first, but now Potter made expression he never saw before.

He reached for Severus's fingers, trapping them in firm yet gentle touch.

"So warm," he breathed out with surprised tone in his voice. His cheeks were red and Severus was simply **SHOCKED**. He didn't have the slightest idea what was going on in that brainless head of his student. Why was HARRY POTTER touching his hand?! Did someone turned two pages at once?

He was suddenly _very_ aware of Potter's proximity. Of course he _could_ move his hand away, start to scream, give him two years of detention and take about million points from Gryffindor. He could do all of this.

Or - _or_ he could gasp for air in utter embarrassment when Harry very lightly and very very sweetly kissed the tip of his index finger.

Severus flinched his fingers in pointless attempt to get a hold of reality. This has to be a dream. No. Not a dream. A bloody NIGHTMARE. Why was this happening? Why was Potter doing it? It was a bet? A joke? It has to be.

He looked at the boy's face. Harry's eyes were fixated on his hand. And so was his mouth. He would never imagine that in this arrogant brat could be place for… for such tenderness. Nor he would imagine that _he_ Severus Snape would actually skip a beat for a prat like _him_. This has to stop! Now!

"Potter!" Snape called Harry's name. He didn't seem to listen. He tried it two more times, but with no effect.

"Harry," Severus growled at him in low voice, starting to get angry. And what was the brat's response? He fricking MOANED! It wasn't anything like girl's moaning though. It sounded disobeyingly frustrated, lustful even. It was that type of sound that cause Severus's blood to boil, losing his control. That stupid brat wanted to moan? Then Severus better give him a proper reason to!

His other free hand found it's way to messy raven hair and pulled them painfully. Harry looked at him with cloudy eyes. Severus could tell that boy was aroused. It only made him angrier for some reason. Harry's lips met one of his knuckles and so did his teeth. He bit him! Strongly enough to leave a deep mark. Severus hissed and pulled Harry's hair again causing him to let go of his hand. He didn't waste a second and kissed him. Angrily, hungrily - definitely out of his mind. He attacked the boy's mouth with tongue, repaying for the biting.

Harry cooperated. He answered the kiss almost instantly with gasping for air and moaning quietly. Having his hair pulled like this did crazy things to him. His own hands reached for longer hair of his partner in crime.

This was beyond his wildest imagination. Kissing someone like this, being kissed like this. With such a passion he wasn't aware he possessed.

Severus bit his lower lip. Harry groaned and then pulled away slightly in desperate need for air. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the expression on his teacher's face. He didn't want to _think_ about anything. Harry's heart was racing like crazy, shaking up his whole chest. With his eyes still closed he blindly kissed the other man again. Slowly this time but deeply.

He felt Severus's hands roaming over his body. The teacher stood up, suddenly turned Harry around and pinned him to the table. Severus wasn't satisfied with the revenge for biting his hand. He left Harry's amazingly appealing lips and started kissing his neck. When he bit and sucked skin under Harry's jaw - just where it met his ear, Harry actually cried out loud. Severus continued with pleasure to torture young wizard. He felt Harry's knees going weak.

It was now time for Harry to pull Snape's hair and kiss him again. Severus could felt exactly _how_ much was young Gryffindor excited. It was getting far too dangerous, because Severus suffered from the same condition.

Ruffling Harry's hair he took a small step back from his younger… companion.

Harry looked at him with confusion. Both of them were panting hard, cheeks blushed and lips swollen. Severus's hand let go of Harry's hair and instead covered his own face.

"We can't," he said. It was sudden kick back to reality. Harry nodded though the older man could not see it. He started to straighten his clothes trying to awkwardly hide his arousal. Snape looked at him and smirked.

"I believe your detention is over, Mr. Potter."

Harry's hands were shaking a little when he picked up his things. Then he turned around to look straight to Severus's eyes.

"Good night, professor," cheeky smile was spread on his face, one of his hands running through his hair. He swore he never saw such an amount of emotions in Snape's eyes. Right corner of his lips gave away rather arrogant grin.

"Good night, _Harry_."

* * *

So what do you think? Snape became a little bit of S here, but I like it that way!

I'd LOVE to hear from you and read some reviews!

Also if you found some mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Unfortunately I do not have a beta-reader.

Thank you very very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a full week since Harry had The-I-won't-talk-about-till-my-dearest-death-oh-so-fucking-hot-biting-incident. Was the name too long? Sure, it could be, but then again – it matched the amount of shame, fear, embarrassment and pure will to DIE in a hole somewhere far far away Harry felt every day.

It was also almost full week since Harry last looked to the dangerously consuming eyes of his potion professor. It was for several reasons actually.

First – he thought that certain professor wouldn't let him live down what he had done and would make fun of him. Which would cause the end of Harry's dignity AND pride. And he wasn't prepared for that. Not yet, at least.

Second – all he could think about was that the red mark left on Snape's knuckles was still visible. It made his heart throb and made him ridiculously proud of himself.

And finally, third reason – Harry felt immensely aroused whenever he felt presence of his most hated professor.

He didn't understand it himself. Harry kept playing the whole incident in his mind over and over again, and still didn't have the slightest idea why would he do something like that. He even tried to look at someone else's hands, but none of them would make him feel anything special. Of course not. They were just hands. Not something to be thrilled about.

He was still too confused to even think about _Severus's respond_. At this point it's fair to say that Harry was, indeed, a bit slow.

He tried to imagine himself in some kind of a relationship with professor Snape, but every time he tried that he would cringe out of his own skin to the oblivion and just felt one big beaming NOPE. Thank you for your offer, sir, I'd rather eat Hermione's odd-good-for-teeth-or-what cooking.

With that being said, it cost Harry all of his effort, energy and Gryffindor bravery to stay late after next potion class. He just somewhat awkwardly stood below the teacher's table shifting from one foot to other trying to find his breath or brain. He wasn't so optimistic to hope he would find both.

He didn't have to do this. And on the other hand, he did. Most certainly did. If he ever wanted to pass a potion class again. Or not end up dead in some crazy accident.

"What are you still doing here, Potter? I believe you can clean cauldrons in your fee time anytime you want! You do not have to take my personal time as well," there was definitely a sarcastic smirk. Snape didn't even look at him properly.

"Professor, sir, I… I just wantedtoapologizeforwhatididpleasedon'tkillme?" Harry stutterer so fast he wasn't entirely sure of what he has said. But it had the right effect. Severus turned towards him, his expression amused.

"Excuse me? If you wish to talk to somebody you should use proper English, Potter, otherwise it would be troublesome for both parties involved," Snape crossed his arms on his chest.

Harry felt rising heat in his cheeks. He swallowed rather loudly as his eyes kept following the cursed hands.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"What goes around in that thick head of yours, Potter, is the greatest mystery of our time," okay. He was definitely going to torture Harry for eternity. The boy sighted, looking away for a moment. The two of them stand in silence, only the light chatter could be heard from the corridors.

"Right. Anyway, I just wanted to assure you that I'll try not to bite you again, sir," Harry's head was spinning. He was sure, that since he could breathe now his brain just gave up on him. Snape's eyes narrowed, and he made one step closer to Harry.

„You _try_? You're track of thoughts is truly beyond me, Potter. Aren't you a human being? You should be able to restrain yourself, especially when it concerns your animalistic tendencies and your professor," Snape's voice was deep, dark and dangerous. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. He was trying to say something, but Snape continued.

"Or perhaps," he leaned even closer to the boy, "you are unable to control yourself?" Harry's heart was pounding as the professor lowered his voice to mere whisper and talked directly to Harry's ear. Snape's breath was hot on his skin, and his dark, long hairs were tickling Harry's cheek.

"What do say to defend yourself, _Harry_?"

Harry almost moaned at the tone Snape used for calling his name. It reminded him of their first encounter and he found himself getting aroused. He had to close eyes for a moment to calm himself down a bit. Harry took a shivery breath: "Yes,"

Snape's lips turned slightly up in a mischievous grin.

"Yes _what_ , Mr. Potter?" his mouth was almost touching Harry's ear, which was all red from the perplexity and embarrassment. The tension was killing him. Harry's hands were shaking, his groin responding eagerly to Snape's teasing

"Yes, _please_ ," Harry wasn't thinking at all. He heard Snape chuckle and then his eyes tracked one of Snape's hands as he pulled strand of his silky hair behind his ear. It was mesmerizing to watch.

"And just what you might be pleading for, Mr. Potter?" Snape looked into Harry's eyes as he smirked, "would you want me to lick you?" a tip of Snape's tongue followed the curve of the young Gryffindor's ear all the way down to his sweet spot just where the earlobe met his jaw. Harry grasped for breath sharply, starting to tremble. "Kiss you?" Snape carried on torturing the boy. His lips despite his dominance brushed gently over Harry's neck. "Or maybe _bite_ you?" his teeth just clasped loudly over Harry's artery. Harry panted heavily, his heart went crazy ages ago, now he was just awaiting his heart-attack.

"Just say what do you want, Potter, and you may have it," Harry's eyes went wide.

"I-I I want you to-" his wish was disturbed by the sound of a bell. The spell was broken. Snape took a few steps back, again crossing his arms on his chest.

"I believe we have to stop here. You are going to be late to your next class, Potter," Snape spoke with his normal voice again. Harry looked shocked. He didn't say anything, only nodded and mumbled something what sounded like: "Yes, sir,"

He carefully took all of his things and managed to somehow get out of the classroom. However, Harry was sure as hell he wasn't going to _charms_ right now. Instead he found the closest bathroom and locked himself inside. He needed at least fifteen minutes and several splashes of ice cold water to calm down a bit.

Severus went back to his seat behind the teacher's table. When Harry turned his back to him as he was leaving, Severus noticed his blush was going all the way to his neck. He couldn't help it. Teasing Potter was just so much fun. He was looking forward to the next time he would mess with him.

* * *

 **Hi! Thank you so much for reading a reviewing! It was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm starting to have more ideas how the story could continue. I hope you liked this part and I post some more again soon! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn't paying attention. _Again_. After the messy incident last week, his mind was just blank, full of bloody girly giddiness and fire dangerously spreading through his whole body making him suffocate whenever he was around his potion professor.

He was sure, he must've looked like even bigger idiot than normally. Which was (in some way) kind of impressing.

For example: he _knew_ he should be working on his _make you yellow every time you think about stupidly sexy hands potion_ – or was it potion against nightmares? He didn't know. Expect for the part of stupidly attractive hands. _That_ part lingered in his imagination for a few weeks right now. (Two to be precise.)

Harry was just really getting paranoid about the whole thing. He thought he felt Snape's eyes on him every few minutes, but when he looked up, the potion professor was looking at the essays he's been marking. It was driving Harry nuts.

He wasn't anywhere near to understand, what was happening between him and the professor. And why the hell he liked it so much. _That_ man was twenty or so years older than him. He was bullying him mercilessly for the past five years of his life. Harry thought Snape hated him, hell, he thought _he_ hated Snape as well. And now Harry felt this weird pull between them. This attraction. He must be ill. Something must be wrong with him.

He glanced once more at his professor, examining his hands one last time. Snape was writing something with his quill madly dancing across the paper. The things that set Harry's heart on fire was small blot of red ink on Severus' left thumb.

It wasn't really Harry's fault that the cauldron overheated and blew up. It truly wasn't. It was because of the cursed potion professor that Harry couldn't concentrate.

"Potter! Just what were you doing for Merlin's sake!" harsh yelling pushed him back to reality. Snape put down the quill with upsetting bang.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Harry stuttered. He was covered in blue liquid head to toes. Snape quickly dismissed the class and took fifteen points from Gryffindor. Everyone rushed from the room leaving Harry once again alone with the dangerous Severus Snape.

Black eyes were piercing young boy, memorizing the picture of him soaked with sticky blue substance.

"You should know, Potter, how important it is to pay attention during classes! Someone could have been hurt!" Snape shouted at him, waved his wand a few times murmuring some spell. After a while Harry was clean, and Snape came closer to him. Without any word he took his arm, rolling up his sleeve, inspecting the skin. Harry was too shocked to say a word. He simply stood there, hoping Snape would think he is shaking from the shock.

"Well? I am expecting an explanation!" professor looked at him witnessing, how the blushed slowly found its way to Harry's cheek. One of his eyebrows shot up with amusement.

"Should I take it that you were thinking about something inappropriate, Mr. Potter?" his voice had playful tone. Harry's blush deepened. Snape relaxed when he inspected his other arm and found nothing wrong.

" _This_ much inappropriate?" Snape smirked not letting go of Harry's arm. Instead his fingers continued to climb up his shoulder resting there for a moment.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Harry adverted his gaze shaking his head furiously.

"Oh, come on, Potter. You should know better than to lie to me," Snape whispered, his voice low again. Harry was sure the sly man knew very well just what that voice did to him. His knees went weak, his heart beating.

"I was simply thinking about your hands!" Harry cried, realizing his mistake far too late. He saw an alluring smile forming on Severus' lips.

"My hands?" Snape moved his fingers up to Harry's hair, pulling him closer. Harry gasped for air praying Snape would let him go soon.

"You have some history with my hands if I remember correctly," Snape's smile turned evil, "you like them that much?" He was looking in Harry's eyes, enjoying the chaos of emotion that went on in there.

"I just noticed you have some red dot on your let hand. There's nothing more to it," Harry said stubbornly.

"Oh, really? So, if I were, for example, to lick my finger, you would remain completely calm?"

The only answer Harry could manage was to gulp loudly. He stared as his professor expectations clearly visible in his eyes.

"Or maybe if I were to touch you, caress you, slap you…" Harry was losing his mind. He needed to touch the man before him. He was so close, tensed up, nervous, yet Severus was so far away. The older man was luring him, making him hot and horny.

"What do you say, _Harry_?" that was it. That tone Snape just used, pushed Harry over the edge. He didn't have to say anything to show the older man just what exactly was on his mind. Harry's arms quickly found theirs was around Severus' neck, pulling him close. Before he could say anything Harry bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to wipe away the arrogant smirk. He heard Severus growl. The raw, animal sound made Harry hard almost instantly.

"The kitten has claws," Severus murmured to Harry's lips before capturing them. Harry pressed himself closer to the older man, making his erection obvious.

The kiss was violent, it was hot, consuming battle leaving Harry with no other option but to moan into it. He felt one of Snape's hand pulling his hair painfully, the other was searching for the way to get rid of his clothes. Harry's fingers tangled up in long black hair, touching the neck and burying nails into Severus' shoulders.

"You are driving me crazy," Harry panted heavily when they parted for a second to catch some air. He stared at his professor. Snape was also out of his breath; his eyes were burning with fire and passion Harry felt raging inside his body. Severus smiled viciously and leaned closer to Harry's ear.

"I barely did something to you, Potter. I haven't even touched you _yet_ ," professor's voice was heavy and hoarse making Harry melt into the older man's arms.

"That's why! I'm at my limit," he cried, "I need it!"

"And what exactly should I do to fulfill your needs, Mr. Potter?" Severus was holding himself back with all his strength. Playing with Potter was like playing with fire. He wasn't far away from getting burned. His own cock was throbbing, wanting to thrust deep inside, made Harry cry his name.

"Stop playing with me!" the boy punched his chest angrily. He was all red, ashamed and longing. Severus chuckled.

"Very well," he started to kiss Harry's ear making his way down to his neck. Biting him, sucking on his skin leaving few light marks. Harry panted and pulled Snape up to kiss him again.

Both were startled by the school bell announcing end of the lesson. They groaned ending the kiss.

"I hate that sound! Why now?" Harry whined. He was still holding Severus close.

"Why not?" the older man was clearly irritated as well. He was completely lost in his younger prey, not thinking about time.

"You should go or else they see," he tried to push Harry gently away and compose himself.

"Now _I_ have to be the one who makes me cum… _Again_ ," Harry let go. He needed the relieve so bad, he was getting anxious.

"As much as I would love to hear about that, I am afraid that would be too easy," Snape smirked. He helped Harry to adjust his clothes to the right position.

"What?"

He looked adorable. Harry's hair was one big mess, even bigger than usual. His confused expression and head slightly tilted to the side.

"I cannot allow you do that. I forbid you touching yourself till the next time we see each other," Severus' expression was pure evil.

"You really love to see me suffer, don't you?" Harry cried ashamed not knowing what to do.

"Think about it more like detention for blowing your potion up," Snape was enjoying himself.

"I'll still do it," Harry protested.

"If you do, I won't touch you anymore."

Harry frowned. "You can't do that!"

"We shall see," Severus laughed. He leaned in capturing Harry's lips in last hungry, mind-blowing kiss.

"I hope you blow _something else_ soon, Potter."

* * *

 **Hello! Please don't kill me for cutting it like that! I just thought it would be the right moment and I have to admit I lost myself writing this chapter. :D I didn't want to forget they were still in classroom, so it wouldn't be good idea to continue, because someone would definitely saw them!**

 **And since this is easy-going fluffy fluff I don't want to make them troubled or suffer. I changed the rating, I hope it will be okay.**

 **Also, I have so much work to do! My exams are near, I have to write several essays, read books… So, I decided it would be the best time to write another HP fanfiction. It has now cca six chapters and maybe will have ten in total. I post it after I finish this, which I expect will be in next chapter or two!**

 **Thank you so so much for reading, for following the story and for reviews. I would never imagine my story could be this enjoyable and I'm really happy about it.**

 **I'm sorry if there will be more mistakes than normally. I had some glasses of wine :D And I don't really know the rules for commas in English, so I used them intuitively and I usually go by the rules in my mother language :D So… Yeah, not the best option but I'm learning! Thank you very much for not yelling at me because of it.**

 **I decided I would rewrite and post regularly some other of my stories so, please, feel free to read them too! (It's not like there is much to read yet :D )**

 **Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was three days. Three days since Snape forbid him touching himself. Harry was at his limit. Hell, he was healthy, young man, it was only natural that without _it_ he would go mad. Especially when he had so much free time to think about… about EVERYTHING.

What's more, it was getting awkward, really. He felt restless and irritated all the time. He felt like a fool, like he was a toy in some sick game. And even after all this anger and shame he was incredibly horny. The images and fantasies in his mind weren't enough. They left him burning hot, panting and frustrated. Just remembering Snape saying: "I hope you blow something else soon, Potter." Was making him hard.

It led Harry into thinking just what he could do, to be alone with Snape again. He didn't want to blow another cauldron (Harry cared about his grades at least little). And making another fuss could leave him alone with Finch, which would be pretty gross and sickening and he just DID NOT THINK about Filch IN THAT WAY! OH MY GOD!!

It was for sure, that Harry can't continue like that. He was spying on potion professor during dinners. Today he was talking with McGonagall when he noticed Harry's stare.

Harry swore he saw how Severus' eyes burned, and he was basically undressing him with his eyes. The young Gryffindor blushed deeply turning away. If Snape wanted this too, why didn't he come to Harry? Why didn't he give him some detention and made him go with him like every time and then – okay this isn't helping.

Harry knew Snape was too proud to do something like that. He also knew that both of them enjoyed the game of hunter and pray and if Snape were just to come to him and ask him, Harry would be disappointed. No. It has to be random encounter, it has to be insanely impulsive and it has to be without interruptions. Maybe he was being a bit of a drama queen but if he was going to be aroused one more time without proper ending he would probably kill someone.

He could see the article in Prophet: _The-boy-who-lived killed his friends in attempt to fuck with no other than Severus Snape is our world doomed?_

Okay, he was overreacting, but this was a pure torture and it wasn't fair.

How could Snape managed to do that? Did he do _it_ while thinking about Harry? Said boy looked at the teachers' table again finding certain potion professor, namely finding his hands. Oh my. Harry gulped and felt the well-known heat coming through him. He was imagining Snape's hands doing something nasty. His long fingers sliding up and down his hard dick lazily from the start. Barely touching, just the tips of his fingers teasing himself. Soon he would get them all sticky with the precum. Then hitting the right rhythm. Speeding up. Up and down. Hard. Squeezing tightly. Just to return to the slow movements making the pleasure mixed with sweet pain. Until it's so unbearable he finishes with few quick and harsh strokes covering his whole hand.

Harry was _so_ hard. His heart racing, unable to look away from the stupid hands. Yep. It was pure torture. Harry at least tried to compose himself a bit. He also made sure that no one was looking at him. Which was good, because he didn't want to explain why he acted like a bloody pervert to anyone.

It was painful. Harry was sure he needed just a little push and would explode. He was so tempted to touch himself, he almost did it right here, in the middle of a Gryffindor table in the Great hall. Okay that sure is a valid option, but better plan would be to wait for everyone to go away and maybe calm the fuck down in a meantime.

So, the mighty Harry Potter! Greatest wizard of them all tried with all his strength not to jerk off in a room full of random people during meal.

At least no one know about this. Harry sighted and covered his red face.

It indeed took him a long time to stop thinking about sex and maybe focus on people around him more. He talked with some friends getting his mind occupied with different things than images of that hands – NO! HE WAS FALLING FOR IT AGAIN!

He was truly one of the last people to leave the Great hall. It was close, but the hall was still as pure and innocent as when he walked in.

Harry noticed that the dark figure of his recent nightmares walked out right after him. His heart was furious. He faced his professor slowing down and finally joining him for a couple of steps.

"Do you want something, Potter?" Severus didn't even give him a second look. He was cold and barking as ever. Harry however had his eyes glued to the face of his professor. His mind going through at least five different scenarios of how he could hide them in alcove or empty classroom and get. It. Done. He especially longingly stared at the small wound he left on Snape's lower lip when he bit him few days ago.

"Just looking," Harry said without thinking. Snape stopped, looked at him properly with a disapproving expression on his face.

"Then you should just look somewhere else. Five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect. You might think twice before being so familiar with me," he smirked.

Harry was angry. Was he truly the only one wanting this? "I'm sorry, sir," he murmured. Snape's eyes flashed, and his lips turned to an evil grin. He bowed down to Harry's ear and whispered: "I would prefer you calling me _Master_ , Potter."

Harry blushed and was lost for words. Snape turned away obviously pleased with himself and walked to the dungeons. The boy stood frozen for at least five more minutes before being able to curse loudly and go to the Gryffindor tower.

There was no way Harry would sleep tonight. He was too hot, too distracted and too happy because of today's incident. It was stupid. He shouldn't be happy. It really should not please him, that the potion professor wants to have his way with him. Hell, he should be grossed out, but how could he do that, when this man was so addictive? Harry simply didn't know if it was physically possible to resist him.

ENOUGH! This must stop! He can't think about that manipulative mean perverted git all the time! He is a Gryffindor. He is brave. He gets what he wants. More or less anyway. He certainly wouldn't allow some Slytherin snake (okay not the most creative nickname but hey! He was fighter not a _poet_!) to mess with him.

That's right! He has his pride and his needs and his stupidly detailed fantasies and-! Harry felt like screaming. He was unsure if he was more angry, ashamed or just crazy when he decided he would go to the Snape's room right now! And won't leave until… well until something! Yeah! That's what you deserve you stupid Snape!

He stormed out of his dorms, out of the Tower with his invisibility cloak hanging half way across his shoulders only in his pajamas. Harry ran all the way down to the dungeons. And since he was in the well-known do or think situation, he let his brain to shut down completely. That's why he banged on the door before having anything to say.

It took a few life-wrenching seconds and the door swung open. Snape was standing there, without his usual robes, his hair messy and his face shocked.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Snape would shout if he knew no one could hear them.

"Blowing up," was the only thing Harry managed to say. His heart wasn't ready for a Snape in ordinary white shirt and loose trousers. In the moment he saw him, every cell in his body yearned for him. Harry quickly forced himself in, leaning close to the professor, entangling his fingers in the ridiculously velvet hair. He pulled Severus down, locking their lips in passionate kiss.

Severus gave in without hesitation. He pressed the boy to the closed door. Harry deepened the kiss, letting Severus' tongue _do the talking_.

"You shouldn't be here," Snape growled into the kiss and despite his words, his hands found their way around the waist of his prey.

"I know," Harry breathed out, "I know but-" he wanted to say more, but with Severus' lips attacking his, it was hard to think. Besides what else was there to say anyway? This felt so right and awesome! Harry was sure he doesn't need anything else except for this man.

Severus left his lips and started to kiss his ear and neck with same eagerness. Harry sighted and tilted his head to a side. His nails sunk into the skin on Severus' shoulders pulling his hair.

Severus bit him painfully and left several marks on his tanned skin. He felt Harry's heart beating under his tongue sending vibrations to his mouth. His hands moved to Harry's bottom, cupping his butt and grinding his groin against Harry's.

"Oh my god, Severus!" the boy cried out arching towards him. His hips moved in synchrony pushing himself slowly over the edge. They kissed again. Harry was completely senseless, and Severus was quickly losing his control.

Young Gryffindor started unbuttoning the older man's shirt and nibbling on the milk white soft skin. He looked beautiful. Long neck and sensational collarbones were luring Harry's lips. He buried his face in the dark hair smelling wonderful scent of Snape's shampoo and potions.

Severus thrust roughly against Harry making the boy groan and plead, "Please, please I need you," Harry's breath was hot on Severus' neck.

"You want me to fuck you right here?" Snape hissed to his ear, and his hands pulled up Harry's shirt. His skin was hot and silky.

"Yes, oh God yes," he moaned. Severus tossed his shirt away and his hands were roaming over boy's torso.

"Fuck you so hard you'll lose your mind?" his voice was husky and dark sending shivers down Harry's spine. His long fingers were sliding down to Harry's crotch.

"Just do it already, I'm going mad!" the boy shouted impatiently following Severus' hands. He unzipped his trousers touching his hard cock. Snape growled.

Severus put one of his fingers into Harry's mouth to shut him up. He touched his lips and tongue with other fingers. He started to push the finger in and out in the same tempo Harry was jerking him off. His other hand found Harry's dick and pressed it against his. Both groaning with pleasure.

Harry caught on quickly. He began to suck the finger, nibbling it. Severus added two more and speeded up. Harry cried out when their hands mimicked the motion. When Severus' fingers were wet enough he pulled them out only to kiss Harry hungrily. His hips were rocking Harry's, his cock thrusting against the other.

Snape's fingers reached Harry's bottom and he started to prepare him. One finger was enough to make Potter cum.

Harry felt the bliss exploding inside him. His mind went blank as he shouted Severus' name and tossed his head back. His back arched pulling away from the pleasure that started becoming hurtful. He felt another finger inside him stretching.

"No," he sighted. Harry looked at his professor his eyes all cloudy and cheeks blushed deeply.

"No? You changed your mind rather quickly," Severus looked at him insecurely, anger noticeable in his voice.

"No!" Harry blurred out, "I mean, not no like no but no like give me a minute to rest a bit, because that was quite a thing and I'm barely standing right now," his hands were steady on Severus back, pushing him closer. He was all red and Severus couldn't help but smirk.

" _Quite a thing_ , you say? Potter your vocabulary never cease to amaze me," he teased him. Harry looked like he was pouting, however his eyes were filled with warmth and energy.

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm like this!"

"Watch your language, Potter," Severus bit his ear.

"Or what? You're going to take points for lack of respect?" Harry's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Don't tell me, you're still angry at that. We were in a hallway, Potter. Anyone could hear us. I have a reputation to keep," the older man had a playful smile on his lips as he kissed his younger lover again.

The kiss got heat up soon. Harry moaned into it when Severus continued where he left off.

"I won't wait any longer, Potter. This is your last chance to escape," he whispered into Harry's neck.

Severus was indeed at his limit too. Potter came here all lust itself and seduced him again. He screamed his name with that beautiful voice and it was too much. In the back of his head he knew this was wrong, this was naughty and perverse, but he couldn't stop. He simply wasn't able to even if he wanted to. It was Pandora's box what Potter opened inside him the first evening when he made his move. He was drowning in the sensation of desire and passion he thought he won't feel ever again. It wasn't in his possibilities to let this boy go.

Harry kissed his cheek and said: "Then don't. I mean don't wait, not don't do it because I totally want you to do it… with me and right here and now, so-" he was interrupted by Severus' laugh.

"Harry, just shut up for once,"

Severus pulled one of Harry's legs around his waist and he was finally able to bury his throbbing dick deep inside the astounding ass of his student. Severus grunted, and Harry cried. They kissed again and with raising passion the kiss became harsh, almost violent. In the end it was more biting and licking. Harry hissed with pain when Severus thrusted hard into him.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you," he said his voice all hoarse and husky.

"If I wanted gentle I'd do a girl," Harry talked back with a cheeky grin. He hugged his professor even tighter closing the gap between them completely. He was rock hard again. His back got scratched because of the ragged surface of the wooden door and it somehow made him even more aroused.

After what felt like marvelous eternity Harry found himself on the ground, resting his back against the wall. Tears of pain and bliss were still running down his cheeks and he felt like he was floating several inches above the floor. His thighs were shaky from his last orgasm.

Severus was sitting next to him, panting and smiling. His messy hair was covering his shoulders and part of his face. Drops of sweat were glittering on his back and arms. He was goddamn gorgeous. Harry felt his heart skip a beat, which happed a lot this night, so he hasn't really thought about it much.

It was hard to believe what just happened between them. And maybe even harder to understand how it could be so bloody perfect. Harry never experienced something like this. He had some encounters before, but never so intense.

"Potter, you really surprised me when you came here out of blue," Severus was still smiling. His voice was strangely different. Without his usual anger or sarcasm, it sounded almost gentle, "I thought you didn't have the courage to do it."

"Well I was pretty desperate because of you today," Harry answered carefully.

"How come?"

It just felt weird to chat with certain potion professor. He was resting, his chest calmly going up and down, sitting almost naked on the floor. It was surreal.

"I was so horny I was going mad," Harry grinned wiping away some of his tears and sweat.

"Mad?" Severus' tone was teasing but Harry was enjoying it.

"I seriously thought about sexy Filch today," he realized it was mistake the second he said it.

"You did what?" Severus have a feeling he must have misheard.

"Nothing! Forget it, it doesn't matter!" Harry cried out so embarrassed he could die on the spot.

"Well I fear that is impossible," Severus were chuckling, clearly mocking Harry.

Harry couldn't think of any other way how to prevent Severus from bullying him again except for a kiss. So, he leaned closer to him and did it. Severus purred into it and pulled him even nearer. Harry sat in his lap his legs stretched on each side of Severus' waist. His hands were immediately roaming over his lover's body, feeling and touching every muscle on his chest and stomach.

"You're so damn sexy," Harry breathed out. Severus looked at him smirking.

"As sexy as Filch?" His smirk turned to an evil grin. Harry went from blushed to pale to deep red in less than two seconds. He covered his face and Severus burst out laughing.

"I'm so going to kill you!"

 **Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I wanted to post this earlier, but I just battled with this chapter. I mean - in the end it's not half as bad as it was in the beginning, but it took me about five days to work through it. And I'm still a bit unsure of it. Maybe it's because it's longer than my usual chapters?**

 **Anyway, I did the last part in a train as I'm now traveling. I'm so awkward because of it and have a feeling that everyone must know what I'm writing here, and my face is red, and I need a break! :D**

 **Please let me know what you think about it and if you want more from this story!**

 **I want to wish you Merry Christmas and Happy New year too! I hope all of you have calm holidays, so you can recharge and be ready for next year. :D I really miss snow, so I hope you have lots of snow! Because snow is awesome!**

 **Also, I'll post a new chapter from another Snarry fanfiction I'm writing. You know, the one I was talking about in the previous chapter. I think it will be a nice gift for you, so please don't forget to check it out!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **P.S. This is first time I'm trying to post from my phone, so I'm sorry for any wierd formating or stuff. I wanted to try it since I have a weak wifi in the train. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry could not sleep. That information alone wouldn't be so surprising. He often couldn't fall asleep or had nasty nightmares or was in general distress which prevented him from good night rest.

Today, however, was a bit different. Well A LOT different. It was so different, that Harry just kept asking himself if he's really awake, because it was totally like a dream. Yep. It was one hell of a vicious circle. And Harry Potter wasn't exactly known for his brain.

Maybe a little back story won't hurt. So.

Chapter one: He completely lost himself and went to see his potion professor in the middle of the night.

Chapter two: They fucked.

Chapter three: They talked a bit, Snape was making fun of him and then he made him suck his dick.

Chapter four: They fucked in the shower.

Chapter five: They went to the bed. Aaaaaaaand?

And Severus fell asleep. At least he looked like it. They were both naked – not that it would change anything, Harry was pretty sure Severus sleeps the same whether he's wearing his pajamas or not, it was just… They had a pretty sweaty and in some ways challenging evening, it was fun and great and bloody awesome. So the question was: Wasn't Harry's heart supposed to stop beating so furiously? By now? Two hours after everything? You know? Little weird?

Harry tried to roll on his back. It didn't help much, and it just made him lay right in the big puddle his wet hair made.

He thought that maybe after he gets what he wants, after the mind-blowing sex all the mushy chaotic feelings will just go away. After all his body was pretty clear in what it wanted and Harry thought that it was all he wanted too.

Why there always has to be a time to start asking questions? Harry sighted. Difficult questions. Questions he didn't know answers to. Nor he could just ask them casually.

"Hey Severus, great shag, so you'll ready to tell me about your feelings?" even Harry's wild imagination couldn't handle THIS.

He sighted again. And then he looked at the sleeping professor.

He was so calm. Breathing softly, hair in the face and lips slightly parted. His shoulders were bare, one hand below the pillow and the other held Harry's.

As always when Harry didn't know what to do, he switch to watching Severus' hands. More importantly their connected hands right now. It honestly surprised him, that his own imperfect fingers with dirty nails didn't leave any bruises any marks on Severus.

It reminded him of their first encounter. He was thinking about these hands for a long time now. Imagining them in different situations, but never like this. Never just holding his own.

It was strange. Most definitely. And Harry was strange. Most definitely. And he actually hoped by this moment, that his brain would just leak through his ears and leave him alone.

Morning was awkward. Of course. That what mornings are for. To embarrass us make us look like idiots and then flew away and leave us ashamed for the rest of the day! This morning wasn't awkward only because he woke up drooling on his potion professor's pillow. Even his morning wood would be alright. The worst part wasn't even that he couldn't walk properly because his backside hurt like hell.

It was the walk of shame back to his dormitory after Severus realized what they did and tossed him outside. Luckily Harry was smart enough to bring his invisibility cloak with him, which was cool, cause he almost bumped into three different professor and one prefect on his way back.

Ron haven't question his night trip, as he was taking walks most of the nights anyway he got used to not having his best friend around at night. It was good because Harry didn't want to explain anything. To anyone. Not even to himself.

Another week pasted. It almost looked like he and Severus were locked in some stupid nerv-wrenching cycle. Six days of suffering and one day of bliss. This week's bliss was Severus, staff room on sixth floor and his skilled hands all over Harry's body.

"The bell will ring soon," Harry managed to pant out before biting his lower lip to stop himself from screaming.

"I have first period free," Severus barked uninterested in the conversation Harry offered.

"I don't," young boy protested. Dark eyes shone with passion and anger.

"So you're telling me that right now, with my hands down your pants you want to be good student? It's too late for you, Mr. Potter," Severus bit his earlobe and continued jerking Harry off. Said boy moaned and sunk his teeth in Severus throat.

"Really? Why is it too late… for me?"

"Because you skipped so many times that one more can't hurt," Severus smirked and pushed the boy onto one of the tables.

"That's not what I expected to hear," Harry tried to act like he's pouting, but it was really hard when he was frantically undressed and forced to bend over the piece of furniture.

"What did you want to hear then, Potter?"

Severus' voice was dangerous. It was dripping all over Harry like honey so sticky and sweet he was sure he'll drown someday in that voice.

"Something more romantic?" Harry suggested while his professor got on his knees, lips replacing his hands. Harry groaned and moved his hips towards the pleasure. His fingers got tangled in dark hair forcing the man to speed up.

Severus smirked again.

"Something like – because you are mine now? Because you have to obey my orders, because I won't let you escape?" there was definitely sarcastic tone in these sentences, but it still made Harry even more aroused.

"Yes," he breathed out once Severus started to lick his cock again. This time painfully slowly with his fingers sliding into Harry perfectly.

"Well what a shame I am not a romantic person," Snape said while he unzipped his trousers and with one fierce thrust buried his cock deep in Harry's ass.

 **Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! As it always is – stuff happened. I moved, found a job, lived responsible adult life… Which was pretty boring. And finally, today I was in such a great mood I wanted to write again!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's short. More will come! Thank you very much for comments and for your support.**

 **Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two months since their first… how to label it? Fuck? Shag? It definitely wasn't anything romantic. And it was WAY TOO MUCH sweaty and hot to call it love-making. Let's just say, it was two months since their started the _routine._

It usually begun with Severus grabbing Harry somewhere in the middle of a day, locking them up in some empty classroom or storage room (or anything what was bigger than two square meters really) and then it was just hot mess. Clothes were flying everywhere, frantic touches and kisses that almost hurt. The bliss was over too soon and all that was left was few seconds of awkwardness when they tried to compose themselves again.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't bad. No-no. Harry loved the secrecy and the feeling of doing something forbidden and of course he loved the shagging part as well. It was just… just… simply after some time it felt like it's not enough?

Like they don't have time to do it properly, so they'd just meet for these twenty minutes and get it over with. They haven't talk much during these sessions and even though actions spoke louder than words Harry kinda-sorta found himself in a situation where he _needed_ to just sit down and have tea… orsomethinglikethat.

The main reason why Harry was flustered and bothered was that he felt like ever since he started to sleep around with his professor, they drifted further apart. And all the touches stopped being intimate or special, they were just dirty.

All in all, Harry felt like giant wuss. He knew that worrying about these things is an ultimately lamely girly thing to do. But he just couldn't help himself. It was a bit tiring really. This whole time his mind was filled with Snape. First there was the insane pull between them and Harry's outrageous attraction to Severus' hands. Than he couldn't stop thinking about their encounters until finally they slept together for the first time. Wasn't that the moment when he should have been completely satisfied?

Harry was getting fed up with his stupid behavior and with the Stupid Snape too. Now what? He wants to go to dates with him? Have romantic dinners in a candlelight? Pouring his heart out in a sickly-sweet song? That was ridiculous!

Harry smashed his hand on the table making quite a noise. Few heads turned to him and ogle him suspiciously – especially his friends. He murmured an apology, but he wasn't really focused on the lesson at all.

With every additional minute and every thought that flew right through his head he was more and more annoyed.

When lunch came, he was furious to the extent he felt disgusting. He couldn't even think about eating anything.

The biggest problem was, that Harry had no idea, what he wanted. Except for sex. He wanted sex for sure. But still, no idea what he wanted. Maybe it was because Snape didn't really give him any time to react? He had no chance of ever talking with him alone anymore.

The last big difference from the first time was, that they never did it in the dungeon again. And Harry, famously known for his intellect, didn't understand. What was Snape trying to achieve? Is Harry just a distraction from the dull reality? Is he just a fun toy to be played with when there's spare time?

It went against the very fiber which created his whole Gryffindor being – but in this moment he was just a big coward. Of course, he could just ask his professor. He could just raise his hand a say: "Professor, why aren't we talking after the fucking anymore?" But some parts in him somehow knew, it wouldn't be the best option.

That was the reason why, when the next chance presented itself and Snape snatched him again, Harry tried to step back.

They were in and empty classroom on a third floor. Snape wasn't really smiling or saying anything. His hands were prepared to attack Harry as usual, but he stopped after a while, when Harry wasn't responding.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked crossing his arms on his chest. His teacher sat on one of the desks with such boyish fashion Harry could see young Severus in his posture.

"I don't know, is there?" Harry spitted annoyingly. In response he saw one raised eyebrow.

Harry studied the face of Severus Snape. And it was hard to admit, but the man _was_ beautiful. And Harry adored him. He liked his long hair, his lips even the ridiculous nose. His eyes slide down to his crossed arms and admired his hands for a while. The cursed hands that got him into this mess!

"Potter, come closer," Snape's voice was commanding but playful. And Harry hated himself a little for making those extra steps as butterflies in his stomach went nuts. Severus haven't said anything else, he just traced Harry's jaw with his finger, lifting his chin and making him look up.

Severus' eyes were dangerous. They were endless, bottomless, full of emotion his face never showed and Harry soon felt like he was drowning. His heart still beat faster when he was close, and he still felt the pull between them. He knew they didn't have much time and he was wasting it all.

Snape kissed him. It was so gentle and so different from their normal Harry's eyes suddenly stung with hot tears and his heart ached. Severus' long fingers entwined in Harry's hair pulled him in. Harry was standing between his legs.

As the kiss deepened, Harry softly moaned and rested his palms on Snape's thighs, teasing him. He felt another gentle hand on his lower back pushing him even closer to the professor. When they kissed again the passion was back. Harry felt the frantic need rising in his stomach and completely forgot about his bad mood and annoyance. The only thing that mattered was the closeness. And Snape's hands on him.

Their kisses were aggressive and possessive. Teeth sunk into lips and tongues licked and Harry loved it. He lived for the excitement, for the pleasure Severus showed him. His heart was senseless, beating furiously and he needed more. More of Severus' his hot skin, more of Severus' marks on his throat, more of his cock inside.

Harry climbed into Snape's lap and unbuttoned hit shirt. He grinded his hard dick against Snape's and moaned into his white skin. His teeth left deep marks on Severus' shoulders and he heard himself whispering: "Please, I need you," into the black hair on Severus' neck. He smelled the scent of the shampoo and coffee and potions and his head felt dizzy.

"How much?" Severus teased him. His fingers lingered on Harry's stomach slowly getting rid of his robes.

"You're killing me," they kissed again, and Harry pressed his hips against him.

"How much?" Severus repeated while unzipping Harry's pants.

"More than anything," Harry breathed and dull pain spreading in his chest let him know just how true it was. He wanted and needed the man in his arms more than anything in the world. He haven't even had the time to be bitter about the irony. Here he was all ready to be angry and annoyed with the older man and yet after few minutes he is desperately hard and saying what he wants to hear the most. Severus kissed him in response and pulled Harry's pants low enough to shove his throbbing erection into his ass. The boy cried and it was painful but glorious. Few tears escaped down Harry's cheek. Snape's fingers hold his waist, his strong arms helped him with the motion. They started so slow Harry _almost_ started crying. He hugged Severus and let his heart overflow with emotions. He was becoming Hufflepuff, it was official.

They soon rushed, the rhythm was quick and hard. Harry didn't need help anymore, but Severus was still holding him, still pulling him closer. Harry was lost in the bliss and the addictive pleasure. He kissed Severus and wished it could continue longer but he was on the edge, so painfully close.

"I want you more, more than this," he whispered into Severus' lips and pulled his velvet hair. The older man growled and bit Harry's neck. Few more thrusts and Harry came, arching his back and making a big mess on their skin. He dug his nails deep into Severus' shoulders and desperately gasped for air. Seconds after he felt Severus finish as well. They were still hugging and panting, Severus' dick was still deep inside.

"I want you again," Harry said and started kissing him once more. Severus smiled but pulled back.

"Aren't we a bit moody today, Potter?" he teased and helped Harry climb back to the floor, Harry's legs were still trembling. Severus didn't wait for an answer and started cleaning up. Harry watched him and his anxieties slowly crawled back into his chest. His temper quickly raised again too. He put on his clothes and waited for Snape to say anything. But he didn't.

After two minutes everything was back in place. Severus looked at the unexpectedly quiet Gryffindor. Something was wrong, the air around them was tense and Harry was looking stubbornly at the floor. The silence became awkward and unpleasant and it looked like neither of them new what to do.

Severus was about to leave, and Harry knew that he should say something. He was so irritated so longing for the affections of the older man he couldn't stand himself. He made a few steps and caught Severus by his arm.

Harry felt the question in the air but didn't know what to say. He looked warily at his potion professor and felt his heart beating in his neck. He was still holding him while he was thinking what he could say.

"I want you," he said. Severus lips curled into sly smile.

"You just had me or are you that forgetful?"

Harry shook his head.

"I mean I want to be with you," he said while he let his fingers slide down into Snape's palm. He was so nervous he could barely breathe. Harry felt his hands shaking and it felt stupid. Stupid!

"Do you want some big romantic gesture? A love confessed by the full moon? I told you, Potter, I'm not a romantic or gentle person." Snape's voice was calm, not bitter or snarky as Harry would have expected. But maybe this was worse. Harry let go of his hand, shame and regret filled his whole body and made his ears red. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and he felt so humiliated.

"But I do care about you."

Harry wasn't ready for the next sentence.

"What?"

"Do you think that I fuck every student like that?" Severus' voice was almost gentle, and his eyes were overflowing with emotions. He reached his hand to caress Harry's cheek.

"I didn't think..."

"That, for once, is not surprising at all, Mr. Potter," Severus smirked.

"Well it's not my fault," Harry said and felt big grin spreading on his lips.

"And whose fault is it?" Snape's voice was dangerously low.

"Yours," Harry smiled cheekily, "because you finally managed to fuck my brains out." He couldn't help himself but chuckle. It was one of the rare moments, where Severus was lost for words. A simple expression of disbelief and amusement turned into sincere laugh.

Harry knew he was beyond point of saving. He took one of Severus' hands and nuzzled his knuckles.

"I care about you too." He whispered into Severus' palm as he gently nibbled at the fingers.

 **Hello all!**

 **After a cruelly long time I'm here again with next chapter! I honestly have no idea why are my moments of inspiration appearing two times a year tops, and I try to work on it, but as everything it's not that easy.**

 **I know it's a lame excuse but I'm sincerely sorry for not updating in so long. I enjoy writing very much as well as reading the fanfictions. Thank you very much for reading this chapter!**


End file.
